Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a communication apparatus that communicates with an external apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, usages of connecting a digital camera to a mobile phone by wireless and using functions of the digital camera via the mobile phone have been becoming popular. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303 discusses a system in which the user connects a digital camera to a mobile phone by a wireless local area network (LAN) and then operates the mobile phone so as to remotely view an image recorded in the digital camera.
For example, using the system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-162303, the user can not only view an image or a thumbnail of the image but also import and store image data from the digital camera into the mobile phone. In such a case, for example, metadata (the shooting date and time, data size, etc.) of image data may be used as a criterion for determining whether to store an image. In other words, there may be supposed a usage scene in which the user checks metadata of an image while viewing the image or a thumbnail of the image and determines whether to store the image. However, to enable the user to check the metadata via the mobile phone, a certain amount of time is required since the digital camera needs to read out and analyze a header of image data. For example, in a case where the number of times for which an image data header is to be analyzed becomes large, such as a case where metadata is also displayed together with image data displayed in list form, a sufficient display speed may not be obtained due to the required time of analyzing the header, so that smooth display of information may be hindered.